Abuse
by atem15
Summary: Hiruma just escaped from His abusive father! can Musashi show Hiruma what true love is? or will he get hurt again? Yaoi! if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Abuse

Musashi wasn't blind. He saw the cuts, and the bruises. He saw every little mark on the quarterback's body, but chose to keep it to himself until everyone left the locker room, and it was just the two of them.

Hiruma! Musashi said. What are all those marks on your body?

It's nothing damn oldie! Said Hiruma in an almost incoherent voice. That just wasn't Hiruma.

He's doing it again, isn't he? Asked Musashi in a serious tone.

Hiruma didn't answer, he just finished putting his shirt on, and grabbed his bag. And what if he was Damn oldie! What could you do about it?

I would try to help! Musashi said in a worried voice.

There's nothing you can do! Just stop sticking your nose in other people's business! And with that, Hiruma slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked out of the locker room into the chilly November air.

~*~

Hiruma knew that he was later than he was supposed to be, and he knew that his father wouldn't like it. So he ran home as fast as he could go! Which is pretty fast for a high school student. But he still wasn't as fast as Sena, and he knew his father was going to say something about it.

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by his father in the worst way. Not too soon after he took off his shoes, he was flung into the wall with such force that he slid down to the ground in pain. Well! Well! Look who's five minutes late! What do you have to say for yourself trash!? Said Yuya Hiruma, who was glaring down at his son.

I was at practice! Hiruma said to his father in a low tone.

Well! We have a mouth tonight! He then grabbed Hiruma's head roughly, and slammed him up against the wall again. I'm shocked that you even have any friends, with how pathetic you are! Yuya sneered.

Hiruma got out of his father's grip, and ran to his room. He then locked the door, sat on his bed, and cried his eyes out, all the while, dialing Musashi's phone number. Musashi and Kurita were his first two friends, and they were so close that they could tell each other anything. They were also the only two Hiruma wasn't afraid to cry too.

Hello! Came a deep voice on the other line.

Musashi?! Hiruma cried.

Hiruma! What's wrong?! Asked Musashi in a worried tone.

H-He did it again! Can we just talk so I can calm my nerves? Hiruma asked, almost hysterically.

Yeah! Hold on! I'll patch in Kurita! Musashi said sympathetically.

They heard the phone ring a few times until they were greeted by Kurita's cheery voice. Hello! Said Kurita.

Kurita! It's Musashi and Hiruma! Musashi said in a serious tone.

When Kurita didn't hear his other friend answer, he knew why they were calling. Hiruma! How bad did he hurt you this time?

He just slammed me up against the wall a couple of times. It's not that serious.

Hiruma! Do you want us to come and get you? Asked Musashi.

If you can get me without my father trying to kill you! Hiruma said in a hysteric tone.

We'll be right over! Musashi said.

See you in a little bit Hiruma! Said Kurita in a sweet tone.

Don't worry! We'll get you out of there! Musashi said, trying to cheer up his friend. Then they both hung up, and Hiruma began packing his bags.

End of chapter 1. hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the rescue

Musashi got into his car, and sped over to Kurita's place, to get the huge linebacker. He knew he would need Kurita's strength in order to save Hiruma. Hurry up Kurita! We have to get Hiruma now!

I'm coming as fast as I can! I still can't run very fast yet! Kurita said, getting into the car. Then the two sped off towards Hiruma's house to get him before his father could hurt him anymore.

* * *

Yuya was sitting on the couch, drinking his beer, when he notices it was getting too quiet. He could usually hear Hiruma typing on his laptop, but he heard nothing. You're being too quiet trash! Did you finally die?! Yuya said in a dark tone.

As he headed over to Hiruma's room, he heard the zipping of a bag, and some rustling in his closet.

Hey trash! What are you up to? Asked Yuya, a little curious. He then kicked down the door, and caught Hiruma packing his clothes into a black duffle bag. What are you doing trash? Did you think I would just let you escape? Huh!?

Then he grabbed Hiruma's head, and held him there. Well! What do you have to say for yourself trash? Yuya said in an almost sadistic tone.

Musashi and Kurita are coming to get me! Then I won't have to deal with you anymore! Said Hiruma in a spiteful tone.

Oh! Really? Yuya said in a sarcastic tone. I wonder what your boy toys will think of you, if you're all ready used!

What!? But Hiruma was silenced when his pants were torn off of his body, and a sharp pain came out of his backside. Ahh! Hiruma screamed.

What's the matter trash! Don't my fingers feel good inside of you?! How about if I enter another one inside of you? Yuya said with mirth, as he slipped another finger inside of Hiruma's tight hole.

S…Stop! Please!!! Hiruma cried, tears flowing freely from his eyes. The pain was so excruciating. _Musashi! Come soon! Please! Hurry!_

* * *

Kurita! Quick! It's this one! Musashi yelled, almost out of breath. Wait! Musashi put his ear up to the door, and was certain that he heard screaming inside the apartment. Kurita! Stand back! I'm gonna kick open the door! Musashi yelled frantically. So Musashi gained a little momentum, and kicked the door open. HIRUMA!!!! Musashi yelled.

Yuya paused in his raping of his son to hear Musashi call Hiruma's name. Well! Well! Looks like your friends have arrived. Yuya said, slightly annoyed.

Hiruma! Musashi yelled as he came upon the scene in the room. Hiruma was curled up on the bed, crying hysterically. His pants were torn off, and all that was left was the shredded remains of Hiruma's shirt barley covering anything, and blood that seemed to be coming out of his backside. What did you do to him you bastard!!!!?????

He asked for it! Yuya simply stated. He had the gal to talk back to me! He said sternly.

Kurita quickly ran over to Hiruma, and wrapped his jacket around him, then proceeded to carry him gently out of the room. Its ok now Hiruma! We've got you! You're going to be ok! Kurita said softly, trying to calm his hysterical friend.

You stay away from Yoichi! Or I promise you! You will go to the police! Musashi jabbed his finger at Yuya in a very deadly tone, and walked out after Kurita.

After helping Hiruma into the car, they dropped a very reluctant Kurita off home, and drove back to Musashi's place where his parents were waiting for the both of them. All Musashi could do was look over at the broken quarterback sitting wrapped up in his jacket. Musashi didn't care that there was blood on it! He cared about Hiruma, and he knew he had to get Hiruma into a bath, and try to get him to calm down. He knew he was going to have a long journey ahead of him.

That's the end of chapter 2…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Welcome home!

Musashi rushed home and opened the front door. He had called ahead of time to warn his parents.

Almost immediately, Musashi's mom rushed out of the kitchen. Let me see him! She came running over to see her son carrying a blonde boy wrapped up in his jacket. It appeared that the boy wasn't wearing anything on his legs. Oh my god! What did he do to the poor thing?!

He ripped off all his clothes, and decided to rape him! Mom we need to get him into the shower now, he's bleeding pretty badly! Musashi said in a panicked tone.

Ok! Come! I have the shower all ready for him! She said as she quickly lead them to the bathroom.

Hiruma! Musashi said. Can you stand? We're gonna get you cleaned up now! But as soon as Musashi jostled him the slightest bit, Hiruma wailed in pain. Ok! That's not happening! Musashi said. How about I come in with you? So I can keep you from hurting yourself anymore?

Hiruma just looked up at him, but to pained to even care about what Musashi had just said, and nodded his head.

Musashi decided to lay Hiruma on the bathroom rug while he disposed of his clothing. It's ok! He said to Hiruma with a gentle smile. Here! Before I finish getting undressed, let's get what's left of your shirt off of you.

It's then that Hiruma blushed, because he just realized that he was naked.

Don't worry! Musashi said in a sweet voice. I promise I won't hurt you! Ok?

Hiruma just stared at him, and then turned his red face away. Musashi just smiled and continued, noting every new bruise that had shown up on Hiruma's pale skin.

After Musashi was done getting rid of the remnants of Hiruma's shirt, he got the rest of his clothing off. Ok! It should be ready now! Musashi said feeling the water. Are you ready to get in? Musashi asked. He then, carefully picked Hiruma up, and carried him into the shower.

As soon as Hiruma got into the water, he hissed at the pain.

Are you ok? Musashi asked concerned.

Y-Yeah! I'm ok! Then Hiruma wondered if he was staring at him, and his face started getting hot again. But then he felt Musashi rest his head on his.

Do you feel better now Hiruma? Musashi asked in a sad tone.

Y-Yes! What's wrong?! Hiruma asked. He hated to see Musashi depressed.

I can't believe he hurt you like that! It's unbearable to see you in so much pain! He said on the verge of tears.

Musashi! Why do you care so much? Hiruma had to ask.

Because I love you! I love you so much, and to see you this way is ripping my heart in two!

Hiruma thought his face was going to explode! This was becoming a very uneventful night! Hiruma thought. Are you blaming yourself for this Musashi?

How could I not!? If only I had gotten there just a little faster! You wouldn't be hurting right now! I should have punched that bastard! I should have…. But he was stopped mid-sentence by a surprise kiss from Hiruma.

Never blame yourself for my mother fucker of a father! You're so much better than him! Ok!? Hiruma said, almost livid with anger. I love you too! He said as he calmed down, and wrapped his arms around Musashi, who just pulled him into a tighter embrace. I don't wanna hear that you're blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control. Hiruma said softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Musashi's neck.

After a moment of silence, Musashi took the time to look over Hiruma's body. His creamy, pale skin, was just as soft as he expected it to be, his body was slightly sculpted, his long slender legs that looked so nice in those hella tight pants of his, were now wrapped around Musashi's hips, and that angelic face was pressed into his neck, with those beautiful emerald eyes closed, so his long lashes kissed his face. He was so beautiful in Musashi's eyes.

Enjoying the view? Hiruma teased.

Yes! Very much so! Musashi said with a slight blush creeping up on his face.

Don't you think we should get out? We've been in here an hour now! Hiruma said matter of factly.

Oh! Yeah! Right! Musashi said, sounding like he just came back down to earth.

* * *

After they came out of the shower, and Musashi let Hiruma borrow one of his shirts for bed, they went out to greet Musashi's parents.

Mom, Dad! This Yoichi! My new boyfriend! Musashi said.

Hiruma though Musashi's mom was going to explode. She looked so shocked. But then she screamed so loud that he swore people could hear it a crossed the city. Then the next thing he knew, he was being hugged. Oh my god! I'm so happy! Oh wow! He's really cute Gen! where'd you find him?

Um! Football team! Musashi said picking his ear.

Oh right! What position do you play dear? She said all starry eyed.

Um! Quarterback! He said, a little dumbfounded.

Great position! Musashi's dad chimed in! I'm Hanzemon by the way! Welcome to the family! He said shaking Hiruma's hand.

Family? He said with a sad smile. I've never had a real family before!

Well you do now! Now get to bed boys! We have to get up bright and early to take Yoichi shopping tomorrow! So he can have some clothes of his own!

Musashi and Hanzemon both responded with and Oh no!

* * *

What's so bad about shopping with your mom? Hiruma asked, snuggling into Musashi's chest.

Trust me! You'll see tomorrow! Gen said, dubiously.

And with that, he wrapped his arm around Hiruma, and they both fell asleep, and for the first time, Hiruma didn't have nightmares.

End of chapter 3…..


	4. Chapter 4

Abuse- Chapter 4- Shopping!

Well! Here we are! My favorite place in the whole wide world! Musashi's mom said, a little too perky.

Musashi noticed Hiruma's eyes twitching. It only gets worse from here! Musashi whispered in his ear.

Why? Hiruma asked, dubiously.

Trust me! You'll see! Musashi said.

Ok! Let's see! Musashi's mom said as they walked into the mall. I know! Let's get you some pants to make that cute little butt stick out more! She said grabbing Hiruma's arm, and dragging him into the nearest clothing store.

Mom! Musashi yelled, running after her! It's always a mistake to let my mother take Hiruma to the store! I'll have to make a note of that!

As he walked in! He saw him mother talking to Hiruma with an arm around his shoulders. So! Do you know your pant size Yoichi? He had to say, it looked pretty cute when Hiruma was bonding with his mother.

Um! I really don't know! I've had the same pair of pants for years! Hiruma said with a nervous smile.

Well! Let's get you measured then! Musashi's mom said excitedly.

Musashi new the day was going to be trouble. It was emphasized when he saw the guy staring at Hiruma's body the whole time he was measuring him. He knew he had to measure him, but at the same time, he couldn't help but notice the slight blush on the guy's face.

Wow! The guy said! You sure do have a tiny waste! I'll go pick out some pants for you! He said with a smile, and went off to search.

Hiruma blushed. But it was quickly knocked off his face when Musashi's mom elbowed his arm. You're lucky you're so skinny! I have to loose weight! She said, looking down at her (non existent fat).

I don't think you're fat! Hiruma said tentivley.

She just smiled and kissed his cheek! You're really too sweet! Stop! You're making me blush! She said while patting him on the back hard.

* * *

The guy came back with a stack of pants, and told Hiruma to try them on. Hiruma disappeared into the changing room, and 2 minutes later, he came out in a skinny pair of tight blue jeans, that made Musashi blush a little. They fit his every contor, his cute little butt was sticking out, and the blush on Yoichi's face was simply adorable.

I-I think they're too tight Hiruma said.

The guy only blushed, and said they're his size.

B-But! I think they're too tight! They show off too much!

But Musashi's mom chimed in and said we'll take them!

Mom! Um! How exactly are you going to pay for all of this? Musashi whispered in her ear.

Musashi's mother got a wicked smile on her face, and whipped out Hanzemon's credit card! Leaving the other two sweat dropping as she checked them out at the counter.

And this is why it's a bad idea to let my mom go to the store! Musashi said bluntly.

Alright! On to the next one! Musashi's mom said.

Both Hiruma and Musashi could only follow! To where? Musashi asked.

To get shirts for Hiruma! Can't have him walking around shirtless, can we? His mom said matter of factly.

After the shopping trip, Musashi could only guess that Hanzemon was down at least 200,000 yen!

Ok! What do you wanna do now hun? She asked Hiruma.

Are you asking me? Hiruma asked a bit shocked.

Yeah! Whatever you wanna do. She said.

I think I just want to go home, and hang out with you guys! He said looking down.

Ok! How about we order a movie? She asked.

Yeah! The other two said in unison.

Now! One question, what genre? She asked.

They both looked at each other. Horror! They bots id in unison again, before breaking out in laughter.

Ok! Horror it is! Onward troops! She said, getting into the car, and heading toward the video store.

End of chapter 4….


	5. Chapter 5

**Abuse Chapter 5- Scary Movie:**

They pulled up to the video store, and got out of the car. Immediately, Musashi wrapped his arm around Hiruma, and walked him inside.

Ok boys! What horror movie do you want to see? Musashi's mom asked.

I was thinking Nightmare on Elms St. Musashi said still holding onto Hiruma like he was going to be taken any second.

Ok! We're going with the classics here, are we? Fine! I love this movie! She says excitedly, before running to the check out desk.

I swear! She's like a little kid sometimes! Musashi says sweat dropping at his mother.

But she's fun! You're lucky Musashi! You at least know your mother. He says, as he sadly watches Musashi's mother pay for the movie with her husband's credit card.

Hey! No sadness! It's your day! Remember!? Musashi said, kissing Hiruma's cheek gently.

Got it! Now come on! Let's go! Musashi's mother yelled, as she jumped excitedly.

After you princess! Musashi said as he escorted Hiruma out of the video store by the hand.

* * *

Ok! Let's watch this movie! She yelled excitedly again.

She won't be like this for long! She always chickens out at horror movies. Musashi whispers into Hiruma's pointed ear. Which caused him to giggle.

How many times have I told you that whispering in my ear tickles? Hiruma whispered back, giggling.

Oh! Shhh! The movie's starting she hopped up and down! With Musashi and Hiruma watching. Sorry! I'll calm down now! She said, feeling embarrassed! Half way through the movie Musashi's mom started to become a little squeamish because of the amount of blood, gore, and violence. Um! Boys! I think I'm going to go do the laundry! You guys can continue! She said as she walked to her bedroom.

As soon as he heard the door to his mother's room close, he leant down to Hiruma's ear. I told you so! He said in a know it all tone.

After the movie was over, Musashi decided to have some fun with Hiruma, and tried to scare him. You know! What if that movie was based off of facts? You know? I bet you that some of this came from the truth. No one could make up a story like that!

Musashi! Cut it out! There are no such things as dead child molesters coming back from the dead, and killing people in their sleep, through their dreams. There's just no…. Musashi! Where'd you go!? Just then Hiruma heard what sounded like Musashi screaming, and Hiruma ran to where it was coming from frantically. Musashi!? But as soon as he opened the door, Musashi jumped out at him.

Boo! Musashi yelled.

Ahh! Hiruma yelled, falling on his butt onto the floor with a horrified expression.

Are you ok!? I'm sorry! Musashi said frantically, as he tried to help Hiruma up, Hiruma just swatted his hand away.

Hiruma! Musashi said a little in shock.

That wasn't fucking funny! You scared the hell out of me! I thought something actually happened to you! Hiruma yelled.

Don't talk to me for the rest of the night! He said as he stormed away from Musashi, who was looking at Hiruma with a truly sorry expression.


	6. Chapter 6

**Abuse chapter 6- not talking:**

Musashi came home from the construction site to find a delicious smell, and giggling coming from the kitchen. As he walked in, He saw the cutest sight. Hiruma was wearing a plain white apron, with his mother teaching him how to cook. He was greeted by his mother with a smile, but one glance from Hiruma told him that all was not forgiven from the night before. Especially when Hiruma turned around to check what was in the pot behind him.

What's going on with you and Hiruma? He hasn't said a word to you all day! And now, he looks upset. He was just fine a minute ago! Musashi's mom whispered to him.

I might have pulled a prank on him last night, and it might have shaken him up a bit! Musashi said in a sorry tone. I didn't think he'd hold it against me for this long though!

Well! You better apologize! It must have been mean whatever it was! I don't think he would take anything seriously like this if it wasn't mean! She said sternly.

Mom! I don't know how to apologize for this! Musashi said, obviously needing advice.

Musashi's mother chuckled. Why don't you take him on a date! I think if he hangs out with you for the rest of the day, and you do things he would like, he will forgive you. Especially if you buy him something! She said with a sly smile.

That could be fun! Musashi said. Thanks mom!

No problem! Do it tomorrow! Me and your father are going away on our vacation tomorrow! We won't be here! So you'll have the time to yourselves. His mother said.

Is that why you're teaching him how to cook? Musashi asked.

Yes! A good wife has to be able to cook for their husband! She said giggling.

Mom! Musashi yelled in embarrassment.

* * *

***At the airport the next day***

Ok guys! Have a nice trip! Musashi said, as he saw his parents off. Hiruma was still sleeping when they left, and Musashi didn't have the heart to wake him.

Ok Hun! Be safe! Oh! And here's money for any food. We'll see you in a couple of days! She yelled as she walked to the plane holding her husbands hand.

And one more thing! Hanzemon yelled back. No wild parties! He said jokingly.

Aww! You just ruined all my plans! Musashi said, joking back to his father.

Have a good time Hun! His mom yelled back before they disappeared onto the plane.

* * *

Musashi arrived to find that Hiruma was in the bathroom. So he sat there waiting for him to come out. About 5 minutes later, Hiruma appeared, and Musashi walked towards him, at this, Hiruma lowered his gaze towards the floor. Hiruma! Can you look at me? I want to show you something! Musashi said gently.

Hiruma looked up, but not without the scowl. What? Hiruma asked bitterly.

Here! Musashi sheepishly handed Hiruma a box of 99% chocolate, and a teddy bear that says I'm sorry in the heart attached to its stomach.

Musashi! Hiruma says in wonderment.

Hold on a sec! That was only part one! Musashi says.

There's more! Hiruma says, a little bit more amazed.

Yes! Musashi says sweetly. How would you lie to go to the carnival with me today? Musashi says, with a hint of red on his cheeks.

Y-you mean… like…. A date? Hiruma says. His face about to explode again.

Yes! So! Do you wanna go? Musashi said, hoping for a yes.

Hiruma then looked up at him, and smiled a sweet happy smile! Yes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Abuse chapter 7- Date**

Hiruma! Are you done yet? We have to get going! Musashi yelled outside the bathroom door.

Coming! Hiruma replied back.

Musashi almost suffered a major nosebleed from the sight he saw when he opened the door. Hiruma was wearing a white tie up belly shirt that showed off his pale abs, and a pair of short shorts that showed enough leg that Musashi couldn't help but stare.

You like? Hiruma asked, getting the hint of the other's stare.

Hell yeah! I'm going to have to protect you all day from perverts with that outfit! Musashi said, wiping drool from his mouth.

Well! It's going to be really hot today! I don't want to die of heat stroke!

Yeah! That's true! Alright! Since we're all ready now, let's go! Musashi said, grabbing Hiruma's hand, and leading him out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the fair, it was pretty packed. What do you want to do first? Musashi asked Hiruma.

I don't know! Hiruma said.

Have you ever been to a fair before? Musashi asked.

N-No! Hiruma said, and embarrassed flush breaking out onto his face.

Musashi only smiled. It's ok! It's not your fault! Come on! we'll have a lot of fun today! Ok!? Musashi said gently.

O-ok! Hiruma said, a little confused.

* * *

They later went on a few rides, and Musashi won Hiruma a prize at a game stand. Never before had Musashi seen Hiruma laugh so much. Having fun? He asked, staring down at his lover, who was drinking from his water bottle.

Yes! Thank you for taking me Musashi! With all that's happened to me! I guess I forgot to have fun. Hiruma said with a sad smile.

The day's not over yet! I still have one more present for you! Musashi said.

A-Another one?! How much money did you spend on me!? Hiruma asked, a little shocked.

I didn't spend that much! Besides! I really think you're going to like this one! Musashi said wrapping his arm around Hiruma's waste, and guiding him to a small hill with a tree, that was secluded from other people's eyes.

Hiruma was amazed! He could see the whole park from the hill, plus the entire skyline which was sporting a very beautiful sunrise. Musashi! What's the prize? Hiruma asked, still shocked from the view.

Have you ever watched the fireworks Yoichi? Musashi asked.

Well! Never from outside! I would always watch them from the widow of my room! My dad used to lock me in there a lot! Hiruma said sadly.

Musashi looked at Hiruma sadly. Well! How would you like to see them from outside finally? Musashi asked, pulling Hiruma down to sit on his lap.

I would like that! Hiruma said sort of excitedly.

Musashi could help but suppress a chuckle. Then just keep looking out there! Musashi said, pointing to the horizon. And sure enough, as the sun went down, the first few began to go off.

Hiruma was snuggling in Musashi's arms, watching the beautiful fireworks display.

After a few minutes, the fireworks went into their finally. And at the very end, Hiruma finally got to see his surprise. In a series of colorful fireworks, they spelled out I love you Yoichi Hiruma. Hiruma couldn't help but tear up at the display, and slowly turned to Musashi, who was just smiling at him. Hiruma turned himself around so fast, that he almost gave Musashi whiplash, and hugged him so tight, that he feared he would loose the oxygen supply to his brain.

I-I don't know what to say! It was so beautiful! He says crying.

I love you Hiruma! I want you to know how much you truly mean to me! You're the only one that I ever truly wanted. You are my world! And no one is going to take that away from me! Musashi said, hugging Hiruma tighter.

I love you too! Hiruma said, still hugging Musashi. So much!

I know! Musashi said in a light hearted chuckle.

After a few minutes, the park announced that it was closing. We should go! Otherwise we'd be locked in here! Hiruma said.

Ok! Musashi said sweetly, grabbing Hiruma's hand, and walking him to the car, where he helped him in, and drove back home. You know what Hiruma? I'm hungry! He said in a louder chuckle.

Well! Get us home faster, and I'll make you something special for dinner! Hiruma said in a sexy tone.

Can't wait! Musashi said! And for some reason, the car trip took quicker to get back from the fair, than the trip to the fair!


	8. Chapter 8

**Abuse chapter 8- surprise:**

Musashi was not only surprised that Hiruma had decided to put on an apron, but was even more amazed to find that it was somewhat frilly. Um! Nice! That was all Musashi could muster. He was so taken aback by how much the single white apron was such a big turn on for him.

Oh can it! I know it's frilly and girly! But I don't want to get food all over myself! Hiruma said, a little pissed and embarrassed. _Note to self! Get a plainer apron!_ Hiruma said mentally. Ok! What do you want for dinner? Hiruma asked, snapping Musashi out of his la la land.

Um! I don't know! Surprise me! Musashi said, mentally slapping himself for staring at the blonde's ass too long.

* * *

Ok! It's finished! Hiruma yelled.

Musashi got up from the couch where he was watching one of those home design shows on HGTV, to walk into the kitchen which at that moment looked like an all you can eat buffet. What is all this? Musashi asked, a little shocked.

Told you I'd make something special for ya! Hiruma said.

Yeah but, you didn't have to go all out for me! Musashi said.

It's the least I can do for you taking me to the fair today! Hiruma said sweetly, giving Musashi that irresistible cute face. Next thing he knew, he felt Musashi's arm wrap around him.

I would do anything for you Hiruma! Musashi said, mouth inches away from Hiruma's. Just as they were going to engage in their kiss, the phone rings, causing Musashi to growl in frustration, and Hiruma to giggle at Musashi's frustration.

Hello! Musashi answered, a little agitated, only causing Hiruma to giggle some more. Oh! Hey mom! Yeah! It went well! Yup! We were just going to eat dinner now! Then Hiruma noticed Musashi's face get red, and his eyes get wide. MOM! Which caused Hiruma to stifle a laugh. Guessing that his mom was talking about them going at it! No! Oh! Sorry! I gotta go! I forgot the iron on again bye! Then he promptly hung up the phone. At that moment, Hiruma burst out in a fit of laughter. IT'S NOT FUNNY! Musashi yelled, still red in the face.

But it is! Your mom is horrible! Hiruma cackled.

I know she is! Musashi yelled. Can we just eat now? He said as he sat down.

Ok! Ok! Don't get your boxers in a bunch! She was just playing with you! Hiruma said, sitting down in his chair a crossed from Musashi. He found it highly amusing that after a few minutes of eating, Musashi was still steaming. Come- on! It couldn't be that bad could it? Hiruma tried to reason.

How is "you have to remember to clean the area after you two are done having fun" not that bad?! Musashi felt his face getting hot again.

This time Hiruma blushed a little. W-well! I can't imagine it being fun for your mother or father to clean up, can you?

*snort* I suppose not! Musashi reasoned.

Exactly! See!? And I guarantee you, I'm not gonna do it anytime soon. Hiruma said, taking a sip of his water.

I understand! Musashi said. After all! It has only been a week! You haven't fully healed yet! I promise I won't push you! We'll do it when you're ready! Musashi said, laying his hand on top of Hiruma's.

Hiruma blushed at the contact.

By the way! When did you learn how to cook so well! Musashi asked curiously.

Um! Don't tell anyone! I joined the cooking club! Hiruma said, blushing a deeper shade of red.

It's ok! Your secret is safe with me! Musashi said. Besides! That's a good thing. I can't cook for shit! Musashi said.

Hiruma giggled. Wanna help me with the dishes? Hiruma asked.

Sure! Musashi said, walking his dish to the sink, and helping Hiruma wash them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Abuse Chapter 9: past**

MUSASHI!!!! Hiruma whined in a childish tone.

No! I'll do anything but that! Musashi said, crossing his arms and glaring at the offensive thing in Hiruma's hand.

B-But you have to wear the apron! You'll get your clothes all wet if you don't! Hiruma whined again.

I said no! I work on a construction site! I can stand to get a little dirty! Musashi said, stopping Hiruma's little tirade.

Fine! Hiruma said, crossing his arms with a pout!

Musashi had to chuckle at the blonde and his antics. Reverting back to your five year old self I see!

Shut up! Your mean! I always am the only one wearing the goddamn apron! Hiruma said, still crossing his arms, pouting, and now stomping his foot.

Musashi had to admit, it was pretty cute! So humoring Hiruma he decided to give into his request. Fine! I'll wear the apron! But only because you're so cute!

Yay! Hiruma said.

Wait a minute! Did you just cheer Yay!? 0_0

Shut up! Just start washing the dishes damn oldie! And with that, he walked over to the sink, picked up a sponge, and got washing. Musashi joined him a few seconds later, still processing that the blonde just yelled Yay like a little girl finding out that her daddy bought her a present.

* * *

Hiruma! Before reminded me! Remember that one incident when we first met each other?

Weren't we in preschool? Hiruma added.

Yeah! And you used to have black moppy hair! Remember?

Ugh! Don't remind me! Hiruma said, shivering at the thought.

*flashback*

Mrs. Mako! Agon made Yoichi cry again! Little Mamori told the teacher.

Oh no! I'll be right there Hun! Said Mrs. Mako. When she stepped out of the classroom, she found Agon and a bunch of kids pointing and laughing at a small black haired boy, crying as he sat on the blacktop. AGON! Yelled Mrs. Mako.

Uh oh! Agon said, running away with all of his friends.

Yoichi honey! Are you ok? Mrs. Mako asked, looking the boy over. She noted that he had a scraped knee. Ok Hun! Let's get you inside, and wash that off ok? She said as she led him inside. She sat him down and started to look over his knee. She got out the antiseptic wipe when she heard another kid cry! But even before Mamori could tell her! I know! It's Shien this time! I can tell by the screams. Gen Hun! Could you come here for a sec?! Mrs. Mako yelled.

Yes maam! What do you need? A small, older looking boy stepped in the room.

Could you take care of Yoichi's knee! Agon's on a role today! Mrs. Mako said a little grimly.

Sure Mrs. Mako! Gen said, making his way over to the whimpering boy. Hey! My name is Gen! what's yours?

H-Hiruma! The boy said as he shook with tears.

Here! Let me fix your knee! This might sting a little! He said, placing the anticeptic wipe on his knee.

The other boy squeaked and jumped.

There! Let's just wrap an bandage on it! He said, wrapping up Hiruma's knee. There! All done! He said! Proud of himself! Hey! Since you don't have anyone to hang out with, why don't you hang out with me? Gen said gently.

You mean it? Little Hiruma asked.

Sure! Come on! Gen said.

*end flashback*

you were so cute! Musashi said, splashing Hiruma with the water.

Hey! Hiruma throws some suds at Musashi, just then, Hiruma's cell rings.

Who's that? Musashi asked.

I don't know! Hello! Then a shocked, pained expression appeared on Hiruma's face.

What!? What's wrong! Musashi asked.

H…He burnt all of my memories of mom! As he said this, tears formed in his eyes, and he dropped the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Abuse- chapter 10: aftershock**

Musashi laid I bed with Hiruma that night, unsure of what to make of how his lover was acting after the phone call. He was worried about him. After wards, all Hiruma wanted to do was take a shower, and go to bed.

He looks ok! Maybe things will be better in the morning! Musashi says, turning over to go to sleep. But as soon as he closed his eyes, Hiruma started to whimper in his sleep, and toss and turn. Hiruma! Musashi said, alarmed. Hiruma! Wake up baby! It's ok! Musashi said, gently shaking Hiruma to wake him up.

Hiruma felt Musashi shaking him, and opened his eyes in shock. M-Musashi!

Are you ok?! Did you have a nightmare!? What was it about? Musashi asked frantically.

I-it was nothing! Hiruma said, trying to dodge the question.

You can tell me Hun! I promise I wont tell or anything! I just want to know! I just want to help you! Musashi pleaded.

Can we just… go to sleep please? I don't want to talk about it! Hiruma said solemnly.

Musashi just sighed. Fine! With that, Musashi pulled Hiruma into his arms, and cradled him. He kissed Hiruma's forehead, and whispered I love you to Hiruma.

After Hiruma was sure Musashi was asleep, he began to sob quietly into Musashi's chest. He didn't want to wake him. Not after all that Musashi's done for him. He just wanted to let him sleep.

* * *

The next day, Hiruma woke up to an empty bed, and sighed. Musashi must have gone to work already! Hiruma said sadly.

Musashi is at a job, working on the roof of a house, when his co-worker comes over to help him. Hey Gen! What's up? How are your mom and dad?

They're good! They're coming back tomorrow! Musashi said, trying not to look troubled.

Tamahachi, noticing the distraught facial expression of his friend, decided to ask: so! How's your boyfriend? With this, he notices Gen's face falter.

He's fine! Musashi lied.

Gen! I can see in your face that it's not fine! Tell me what's wrong! Tamahachi presses.

Musashi sighed, and decided to tell him. Well! He was perfectly fine last night, up until his father called him to tell him that he's burned all the stuff he has to remember his dead mother.

Damn! I'm sorry to hear that! Is there anything I can do? Tamahachi asks, worrying about Hiruma as well. If Musashi has a boyfriend, he makes them his friend too, and an honorary brother.

Musashi just chuckled. No! That's ok! But I do need some advice on what to get him.

Well! I heard pets are always a good thing for boosting someone's spirit! Tamahachi recommended.

Musashi thought about it for a while. My dad always did say we need a dog! Musashi said. But I don't have the money for one right now!

Don't worry! I'll help you with that! Tamahachi said, putting his arm around Musashi's shoulder.

You would really do that Tamahachi?! Musashi asked, shocked that he would do this for him.

Of course! A boyfriend of yours is a buddy of mine! We'll go after work! Tamahachi said in a goofball sort of way. Which made Musashi chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Abuse chapter 11- puppy**

Musashi and Tamahachi drove over to the nearest pet shop after work let out, and began looking for a pet for Hiruma. When he realized he didn't know what animals Hiruma actually liked. Crap! I don't know what he'd want! Musashi said exasperated.

Allow me! Tamahachi said, whipping out his phone, and dialing a number. It rang a couple of times before someone answered.

Hello! Said a solemn voice on the other line.

Ahem. Tamahachi cleared his throat. Yes! My name is Mr. Takemura from calling all pets magazine! I'm calling around for opinions on people's favorite animals for an editorial. So I want to ask you: what's your favorite animal?

Um… I guess I'm a dog person! Hiruma said.

What type of dog sir? Tamahachi pressed.

I don't know. Any type of dog. Hiruma said, confused.

Thank you for your time sir! Have a nice day! Tamahachi said, hanging up the phone. And that's how you do it!

I can't believe you sometimes! Musashi said, shaking his head in amusement.

When they walked into the pet store, they went over to the dog section, and saw several dogs, but none young enough to last Hiruma for a while. Then they saw a rather small looking dog in the corner. Hey Miss! Musashi said to the girl who was working there. How much is this dog?

Oh! That one!? You don't really want that one! The lady said, shocked.

Why not? Tamahachi asked.

He's got a bladder problem. The girl said.

I can handle that! Musashi said. So how much do you want for him?

Um…. Around $ 4,000 yen! The girl said!

So they paid for the dog, and Musashi drove home, with the small package in the front with a big red bow tied on top.

* * *

Knock! knock!

Hiruma heard the knock at the door, and opened it to find Musashi with a box in his hand. Musashi! Where were you? I was worried! And what's with the box in your hand? He asked curiously.

Hiruma! Close your eyes! Musashi said. Hiruma was shocked, but complied, and closed his eyes. Alright! Open them! Musashi said.

Hiruma opened his eyes, and was confronted with a cute little brown dog, licking his face. Y-you got me a puppy!? Hiruma asked a little more excited than he wanted to sound.

Yes! Because I love you! Musashi said, watching the cute scene in front of him. Hiruma on his back, with the small dog on his chest, licking his face, with Hiruma giggling underneath him. I'm happy that you're happy Hiruma! Musashi's smile turning soft and sweet.

Hiruma ran over to Musashi and kissed his passionately. It was only then, when he felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was a few minutes after he broke the kiss that he felt the need to go farther with Musashi. But he was still too afraid to try.

Musashi noticed Hiruma moving away slightly. Are you ok? Musashi asked, a little worried.

Y-yeah! I'm just excited is all! Could you excuse me for a second? Hiruma asked and he ran into the bathroom. Realizing that his body got excited in more ways than one. Damnit! Hiruma said! It's not fair! Hiruma said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Abuse- chapter 12: letting go!**

Hiruma was still in the bathroom after an hour. Musashi was a bit disappointed. He was sure that Hiruma loved his gift. What could have gone wrong? Musashi asked himself, as he sat on the couch, flicking through the channels for something to watch.

The puppy, was scratching at the door, and whining, wanting his new master to come out of the bathroom.

Hiruma just sat against the door in the bathroom, thinking to himself. What was that?! It's becoming too obvious that I'm in serious need! But… Musashi still wants me to heal! I don't know what to do! It was then that he registered the scratching and whining behind the door. How long have I been in here? A quick look to his watch told him that he'd been in there for a while, and he decided to get out.

Upon exiting the bathroom, the cute little mutt, began to wag his tail, which caused Hiruma to smile slightly, and pick the small drooling dog up, and carry him over to sit on the couch with him. As he sat down, he noticed Musashi giving him that tempting look, and Hiruma lost it.

He crawled over to Musashi, sitting on his lap, and began to kiss him. W-What are you doing!? Musashi spluttered.

Musashi! I want you! Hiruma pouted at him.

B-But! You're still healing! I want to wait till you're ok, before doing anything! Musashi tried to reason.

Musashi! I'm in so much need! It hurts so badly! Please! Hiruma begged with his eyes.

Musashi only sighed, and laid Hiruma down on the couch. Only if you let me do it gently. No rough stuff! Musashi said.

Ok! Hiruma said.

Musashi began to kiss Hiruma.

Hiruma sighs into the kiss, and wraps his arms around Musashi's shoulders.

Musashi then turned his attention to Hiruma's pointed ear, and begins to lick his ear lobe, causing Hiruma to moan. From there, Musashi trailed his kisses down to Hiruma's neck, and began to suck at the soft, pale skin there. Hiruma moaned again from the love bite.

Hiruma then began to take his clothes off, and Musashi followed suit. As soon as they were both divested of their clothes, Musashi could see just how much in need Hiruma was. Musashi just looked at Hiruma's face.

Take me! Hiruma said, almost begging him.

So Musashi did. As he entered Hiruma, the walls constricted around him, and Hiruma let out a wail of pain. Musashi almost stopped but then Hiruma told him to keep going. So Musashi slowly began to pump into Hiruma over and over.

Harder! Hiruma yelled.

Musashi complied, and soon felt himself reaching his climax. H-Hiruma! I'm almost there! Musashi gritted through his teeth.

Hiruma whimpered and panted. All of a sudden, Hiruma was clamping down around him. M-Musashi! Hiruma yelled, as he came all over Musashi's stomach.

Musashi thrust a few more times, before he found his release a few seconds after. When they were finished, they were both hot and sticky, but satisfied. I… love you! Musashi panted.

I love you too! Hiruma said.

Musashi watched as Hiruma's eyes were drooping, and decided to grab a blanket that was thrown on the back of the chair, and curl up with Hiruma on the couch to go to sleep. Goodnight! Musashi said as he kissed Hiruma's forehead.

Goodnight! Hiruma mumbled before falling asleep in Musashi's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Abused chapter 13- Jealousy**

It's the next morning, and Musashi's still asleep on the couch when he feels someone jump on the couch on top of him.

WAKE UP! Hiruma yells excitedly as he jumps on Musashi again, who just grunts and turns over. Come on! It's a beautiful day outside! Hiruma whines.

Hiruma! I'm tired! Go away! He says, as he hits Hiruma on the head with a pillow, which gained a whimper and a pout in response.

Just then, the small dog leaped up onto Musashi as well, and barked. See! Cerberus wants you up too! Hiruma said, a little louder.

Cerberus!? You named him after a demon dog?! Musashi asked as he sat up.

Yeah! Why not? Hiruma asked, tilting his head to the side, cutely.

Musashi just let out a bemused snort. Alright! Get off of me! I have to get dressed and clean up! Musashi said, pushing them both off of him, and proceeding to clean the couch.

Hiruma got Musashi his clothes, and began to make breakfast, as Musashi cheerfully walks in, to Hiruma humming and cooking.

Happy now? Musashi asks, hugging Hiruma from behind.

Yes! I just realized we have practice today! I hope I'll be able to play! Hiruma says, pointing to his ass for reference.

Musashi chuckled. We'll see!

* * *

Later at practice, Hiruma was throwing a perfect as he could with his "condition".

It made Musashi laugh in amusement at how even in pain, Hiruma still works hard. His amusement lasted for a while, until he noticed Mamori and Hiruma getting along a little to well for his tastes, but tried ignoring it! After all! They're just friends right? Musashi thought. But then Mamori whispered in Hiruma's ear, and Hiruma giggled, and Musashi snapped.

Hiruma! I need to talk to you! Musashi snapped.

But… we're in the middle of practice! Hiruma said, a little shocked at Musashi's anger.

Now! Practice is dismissed early! And with that, Musashi grabbed Hiruma's hand, and dragged him back to their apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Abuse chapter 14: fight**

Musashi nearly dragged Hiruma into his apartment. His parents were still at work, so they were alone in the apartment. Do you mind telling me what was going on between you and Mamori today? Musashi asked, in an almost yelling fashion.

What are you talking about? Hiruma asked, backing away slightly. He had no clue why Musashi was screaming at him, he hadn't done anything wrong.

Don't play dumb with me Hiruma! You were obviously flirting with Mamori on the field before! I caught you in the act!

Musashi! I wasn't flirting! Hiruma pleaded.

Oh yeah!? Then what were you doing? Tell me! Musashi yelled louder, grabbing Hiruma's wrist.

Ow! I can't tell you! It's a secret! Hiruma said, trying to release Musashi's grip on his wrist.

I thought as much! Musashi said in a low tone, and released Hiruma's wrist.

Musashi! It's not what you….

Get out! Musashi yelled.

But Musashi… I! Hiruma pleaded again.

I said… GET OUT! Musashi yelled again.

Hiruma ran out of the apartment, and down the street, leaving a fuming, and yet sad Musashi behind.

Hiruma ran down the street, not having anywhere to go in particular, he just ran. As if on cue, it started to rain hard. Hiruma decided to take shelter in an alley way.

He slumped against the wall of the dark alley, and began to cry. He couldn't believe Musashi kicked him out because he was talking to Mamori. To tell the truth, it killed him inside to know that Musashi was angry at him that much. Why? Why me? Hiruma sobbed. Why can't I ever be happy? Why does everyone hate me? Hiruma asked, as he curled into fetal position, trying to keep warm as the cool rain fell.

As Hiruma sobbed, he failed to notice the dark shadow coming up behind him. Before he even got a chance to turn around, a large hand holding a cloth covered his mouth, and before he could scream, everything went black.

Musashi stared out the window. Wow! It's really coming down out there! Musashi said as he stared out the window. Was it really necessary for me to kick him out? Hmph! He'll probably just go to Mamori's for comfort!

With that, Musashi put his book on the end table, turned off the light, and turned on his side to go to sleep. But he soon found he was not able to sleep, because he was thinking about Hiruma too much.

But still! I should have listened to him before I yelled at him like that! I never really realized how lonely it is to have the bed all to myself again.

After a few hours of lying awake, he finally drifted off to sleep. But his peaceful dreams were interrupted by thoughts of Hiruma.

(Dream)

_Musashi was walking down a dark alley, when he found the beaten, bloody blonde on the ground, barely breathing. HIRUMA! Musashi yelled running towards him._

_You're too late! Hiruma said, in a raspy voice. He did what he always wanted to! Why didn't you keep your promise?_

_Hiruma! I…_

_You promised he'd never hurt me again! Why? Why didn't you protect me?! Hiruma asked him. As he slowly closes his eyes, and his breathing stops._

_Hiruma! Hiruma! Musashi yells frantically._

_(End of dream)_

Ahh! Musashi screams as he shoots up out of his sleep, breathing heavily. It's just a dream! It's just a dream! Hiruma's ok! He's just fine! Musashi reassured himself as he steadied his wildly beating heart, and lay back down. I have to find him later! I have to beg him to come back! Musashi says, as he tries to sleep again. But he found it hard to sleep for the rest of the night, since his dreams were constantly interrupted by nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

**Abuse chapter 15- rescue pt.1**

Musashi awoke the next morning groggy and disoriented. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, due to his worrying about Hiruma. So figuring that's where Hiruma stayed for the night, Musashi called Mamori to see how he was.

*yawn* Hello! Mamori sleepily answered.

Mamori! It's Musashi! I'm sorry to have woken you up.

Oh no! That's ok! I usually wake up around this time anyway! So what's up? Mamori wondered why Musashi would call her at 6 AM.

I was wondering if Hiruma was ok! Musashi answered.

Hiruma? Mamori asked, confused.

Yeah! Didn't he go stay with you last night? Musashi asked, worry returning slowly.

No! Why? Did something happen? Mamori asked, a little more confused.

Mamori! Can we meet somewhere? Musashi asked, full blown worry in his voice.

S…sure! Meet me at the coffee shop next to your apartment complex! And with that, Mamori hung up the phone.

Hiruma woke up with a nasty headache, and went to rub his temple, but for some reason, he couldn't move his arms. When his vision cleared a bit more, he saw that he was handcuffed to a bed, as were his ankles, and he soon realized that his clothes had disappeared.

What the! Where the hell am i? Why am I naked and bound to a bed? Help! Hiruma yelled, frantically trying to undo the shackles.

Now now son, there's no need to worry! A familiar voice sounded from the dark corner of the room. Just lay there! Like a good boy! It'll all be over soon!

Wh-what are you talking about! Why are you doing this? Hiruma frantically yelled, still pulling at the handcuffs.

Because you escaped from me once! I won't let that happen again! Yuya said darkly as he walked out of the shadows, and towards his son.

Musashi! Over here! Mamori yelled, signaling for Musashi to sit at the table she was at.

Thanks for meeting me Mamori! Musashi said.

Mamori could see the tiredness in Musashi's eyes, and the worry that also lay underneath. Tell me! What happened between you and Hiruma?

It was so stupid! I yelled at him for flirting with you, and I kicked him out! Musashi sat there, looking at his hands folded on the table.

Hello! What can I get you? The waitress said as she walked up to their table.

A creampuff and coffee please! Light and sweet! Mamori ordered.

And you sir? The waitress looked at Musashi.

Nothing! Thank you though! Musashi answered sadly.

Musashi! Mamori said worriedly. If it helps, Hiruma wasn't flirting with me! Mamori said lowering her head a bit.

He wasn't? T-then what was going on? We… were planning your birthday party!

Musashi felt like a complete moron. Not only had he yelled at Hiruma and kicked him out, he didn't take Hiruma's word for it. Mamori! Did he tell you where he was going at all? Musashi asked frantically.

No! Not at all! But… I'm sure that he's perfectly fine! Mamori assured him, as the waitress brought Mamori her coffee and creampuff.

Just then, Musashi's cell started to ring. When he looked at the screen, it said Hiruma, so Musashi quickly picked it up. But quickly frowned when he heard the all too familiar voice of Yuya Hiruma on the other line.

Oh! So sorry to have tricked you like that! But you see, Yoichi's a little tied up at the moment! Yuya said, chuckling.

Hiruma lay on the bed in the background, hands and feet handcuffed to the bed, and a gag in his mouth. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Where is he you bastard! Musashi yelled!

Temper! Temper! I'll let you see him! But you have to play my little game first! Yuya chuckled even more.

You better not hurt him! I'm warning you Yuya! Musashi yelled even more frantic.

Just play my game, and we'll decide his fate after that! You'll receive the first clue shortly! Bye!

Yuya! Yuya don't you dare…! But as he was about to say the last word, Yuya hung up the phone. Damnit! Musashi yelled, throwing the sugar container on the floor.

Musashi! What's wrong! Mamori asked, a little scared in the attitude change of her friend.

Get the whole team here now! We have an emergency! Hiruma's in trouble!


	16. Chapter 16

**Abuse chapter 16: rescue pt2- 1****st**** clue**

Everyone arrived at the small café after Mamori called them and told them the news. We maxi rushed here as soon as we heard Musashi! Said Monta running in.

Yah! We need to save elf bro! Did his father call with the first clue yet? Suzuna asked.

No! Not yet! But he did say soon so… just then the phone rang. Hello! Musashi answered.

Oh I'm so glad that you've decided to play my little scavenger hunt game! Yuya answered enthusiastically on the other line.

Just can it and give me the first clue! Musashi all but yelled.

Temper temper! Alright! I'll give you the first of my little clues! It goes round and round,

Up and down, come find me! With that Yuya hung up.

It goes round and round, and up and down? What does he mean? Musashi said, pondering the strange clue.

It's a riddle! Yukimitsu said aloud. Round and round! Hm… what goes round and round?

Oh look! The fair is in town today! Monta yelled, pointing to the beach side carnival.

Monta please! This is no time to be thinking of the fair now! Mamori said, trying to calm Monta down and focus.

Wait! Monta may be on to something! What ride at the fair do we know that goes round and round, and up and down? Yukimitsu asked excitedly.

The Mary-go-round! Mamori answered.

Great! Let's go! Musashi yelled. We may be running out of time!

They all ran to the beachside carnival, and looked around for the Mary-go-round. Yah! It's over there! Suzuna yelled.

As they got to the Mary-go-round, they all split up and began searching. Hm! Now if I was a clue, where would I hide? Mamori asked herself. Then she looked on the top of the Mary-go-round, and found a white envelope. Hey guys! I found it! She yelled.

As they all crowded around her, she opened the small letter, and inside was another clue.

Nice job finding the first clue! But I'm not entirely through yet! Find two more to find your friend!

Clue # 2: what's sunny, sandy, and wet all over?

What's sunny, sandy, and wet all over? I know! The beach! Mamori yelled.

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Musashi yelled, running.

Run! Run! But I doubt they'll be smart enough to get the next clue! What do you think Yoichi? Yuya asked as he sat in the dark corner, polishing a black Magnum.

Hiruma lay on the bed, still struggling to get out of the handcuffs, but ultimately started to give up. Tears still streamed down his cheeks.

_Musashi! Please hurry up! I may not last too long! Hiruma thought._

Don't worry my son! It will all be over soon! Yuya chuckled darkly as he got up and licked the tears off his son's face. Just a bit more! Heh Heh Heh!


	17. Chapter 17

**Abuse chapter 17: rescue pt 3- 2****nd**** clue**

Ok! We'll all split into groups! Musashi ordered. We'll split into seven groups of 2! Go!

Everyone split up, and began the search for the 2nd clue. Hm… let's see! He wouldn't make this easy! Where would be a really good hiding place on the beach for the second clue? Mamori pondered to herself. Hey! Yukimitsu! I'm gonna go search under the pier! Mamori shouted.

Hey Sena! Can you help me up? I wanna see if it's up in that tree! Suzuna asked.

Sure! Sena said as he helped Suzuna climb the tree. Do you see anything Suzuna? Sena yelled up to her.

No! Not yet! I'm gonna climb a little higher! She yelled back.

Ok! Just be careful! Sena yelled, fearing that she would injure herself.

Ugh! What's the point! I bet it's not even here! Kuroki yelled in frustration.

D- Don't say that Kuroki! We have to find it! If we don't save Hiruma… Kurita wasn't even able to finish his sentence before bursting into tears. At which Musashi walked over to pat Kurita's back. He knew how hard this had to be for Kurita. Hiruma was his first friend, and he was scared for him, just as much as he was.

Don't cry you damn fatty! I just said it might be a wild goose chase! Damn! This whole thing is fucked up! Kuroki yelled, kicking over a rock, finding a white envelope underneath. Haah? Kuroki yelled.

Well done Kuroki! You found the next clue! Musashi said picking up the envelope to read the clue.

Heh Heh! See! I told you it was here the whole time! Why'd you doubt me? Kuroki said. At which the other hah brothers rolled their eyes.

Musashi opened the letter, and read the contents allowed.

Congratulations! You found the final clue! Now this one will be difficult! You have to use your full brain power for this one! What's old and decrepit, and contains a lot of dangerous equipment? I'll give you a hint! You're closer than you think!

Old and decrepit! Mamori repeated.

Contains a lot of dangerous equipment! Could be a storehouse of some sort! Yukimitsu concluded.

It's closer than you think! Musashi read. What's old and decrepit, and nearby? Musashi asked.

Hm… said Mamori thinking. Wait a sec! A storehouse that's old and decrepit! The warehouses are used for storage of dangerous equipment! And they're all old and decrepit because of the salt air!

Well then let's go! Musashi yelled. As they got to the warehouses, they realized that there wasn't a clue for which one he was in. damn! There's more than one! Which one is he in! Musashi asked panicking.

Wait! There's something else in the envelope! Mamori shouted.

What is it? Sena asked.

It's a key! With a note attached!

What does it say? Musashi asked as he walked towards Mamori.

It's a math question! Hand it to Yukimitsu! He's the math wiz! Mamori said.

Hm… let me see! What is 30-12/3x2? This is basic intermediate algebra! It's simple! First! Divide 3 from 12 which is 4! So it's 30-4x2! Ok! Next multiply 4x2 which is 8! So now it's 30-8! Which is 22! So the answer is warehouse # 22! Yukimitsu concludes.

Yukimitsu! You're amazing! Sena cheers.

Nah! Not really! It's simple algebra! Yuki says, scratching the back of his head in bashfulness.

Guys! I know it was great! But we have to hurry! Let's find that warehouse quickly! Musashi says, rushing ahead! _We're almost there Hiruma! Just a little more! _Musashi says in his head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Abuse chapter 18- rescue pt 4**

They ran around for a while, trying to find warehouse 22. Did you find it yet Yukimitsu? Yelled Mamori.

No! Not yet! All these warehouses are out of order! Yuki yelled back.

As they ran around, they were unaware of someone watching them from video cameras set up all around the lot.

Oh! It's such a shame! They're so close! But they still can't seem to find you Yoichi! Yuya chimed. They may not make it in time! He says, walking over to Hiruma, who's given up on the handcuffs, and is just lying on the bed, exhausted from hours of trying to free himself.

Hiruma stares up at his father warily! He can barely move, and is afraid of what's going to happen to him. _Musashi! Please! Hurry up! He's gonna kill me! I just know it! _Hiruma begs inside his head.

Now Yoichi! Since your friends are probably not gonna get here anytime soon, why don't i make you pay for running away from me! I was worried sick you know! Yuya said, a devious smile displayed on his face.

Hiruma noted the smile, and instantly became worried. He watched as his father crawled over his legs, making sure to run his hands up his thighs. He was petrified now. The last thing he wanted was to be raped by his father again. He tried to scream, but that damn tape was still over his mouth, and he couldn't flail his legs, because his father just turned them immobile for the time being.

you guys! Over here! I found it! Mamori shouted in excitement.

But it's padlocked! How are we gonna get in? Suzuna yelled in dismay.

Stand back! Musashi said, tone dark.

Everybody moved out of the way, and Musashi ran towards the door full speed, and kicked it open with all his might! Successfully breaking the door, padlock and all. YUYA! Musashi yelled. Full blown furry on his chiseled face.

Oh! You just ruined my fun for the second time! Yuya said to Musashi, evil smile proudly shown on his face. Behind him, Hiruma was chained to the bed with handcuffs, with nothing on, and tears streaming down his slender face.

HIRUMA! Musashi yelled, ignoring Yuya and rushing towards his lover, and pulling the tape off of his mouth.

You idiot! Hiruma yelled. Why did you come to save me! I thought we were through! Hiruma said, tears flowing more freely now.

I know I said that! But, I realized I was wrong! I can't believe that I actually thought you would do something like that to me! I was an idiot Hiruma! But I'm willing to make it right now! I'll never kick you out again! He says, putting his hands on both of Hiruma's cheeks, making him look at him. I love you so much!

How touching! Yuya says. But I won't let you take him! Not again! He says, pointing a magnum at Musashi.

Musashi! Run! Hiruma yelled.

No! I won't leave you Hiruma! never again! Musashi says.

But he'll kill you! I wouldn't be able to handle that! Hiruma says, crying even more.

He won't kill me! And if he does! I will always be with you! Ok? Musashi says, grabbing Hiruma's hand.

Burn in hell! Yuya yells, before the magnum goes off.

Hiruma closes his eyes. When he finally opens them, he sees that Musashi has been shot in the back and is lying face down on the bed. MUSAHI! Hiruma yells.

Don't worry! You'll be joining him shortly. Yuya shoots the magnum, again, but Musashi jumps up with a metal pipe he grabbed off the floor, and deflects the bullet, so that it hits the chains on the handcuffs and breaks them.

Fungrahbahhh! Kurita yells as he tackles Yuya to the ground, and Mamori grabs the gun.

Musashi! Are you ok! Hiruma yells, fearing for Musashi's life.

Yes! I'll be fine! Musashi says. Just then, Musashi notices a bullet wound on Hiruma's left arm. Hiruma! You've been shot too! Musashi yells.

Hiruma covers the wound. Never mind me! You're hurt worse! Hiruma says, trying to put pressure on Musashi's wound.

Hello! Yes! I have two people who've been shot! We need an ambulance right away! We also have the shooter apprehended! We're on the docks, warehouse # 22! Mamori tells the police.

Later, as Musashi and Hiruma are being carried into two separate ambulances on stretchers Hiruma smiles weakly at Musashi and Musashi does the same Back to Hiruma!

That's the last thing Musashi sees, before he passes out, and the ambulance drives to the hospital.

I hope they'll be ok! Suzuna says, hugging Mamori, crying.

They will! They aren't ones to give up on life so easily! Besides! They won't let us down! They'll do anything to get to the Christmas bowl! Even if it means avoiding death. Mamori says, smiling a soft smile, watching as the two ambulances drive away, and watching as the police car, containing Yuya driving away as well. _You guys have to pull through this! It's your dream to get to the Christmas bowl! Don't give up your dreams just yet!_ Mamori says in her head.


End file.
